Life Unexpected
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: After Blair was dethroned, she did the one thing that would follow her forever. She slept with Dan Humphrey. Now sixteen years later, a boy comes into their lives claming to be their son. And Gossip Girl can't wait for all the drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Unexpected **

_"The World Comes Crashing Down"_

* * *

_Hello Upper East Siders, it's your infamous blogger Gossip Girl here, brining you the scoop on Manhattan's elite._

_The infamous seven are at it again! My sources tell me that someone saw **S **leaving the Plaza Hotel earlier this morning with a head of sex hair, I wonder who her mystery man is? Spotted at Bendel's with **Little J **was the former Queen of Constance Billboard Girls' School turned fashion designer **B** looking a pair of cute silver heels for her wedding. I still haven't gotten my save the date yet **B** and I will wait for it. **N** was spotted cheering up a gloomy **C**, who has been in a funk since his wife **V **left for Vermont with their five year daughter. The reason you ask? It would seem that **C **was caught in the act of adultery with a blonde secretary. And lastly, our favorite **Lonely Boy** was seen ducking and dodging screaming fan girls and signing autographs. His best seller, _Rags to Riches_ is somewhat of autobiography. Didn't you know **D**? I am as much of a writer as you are. But my genre is nothing but drama. Yours of course._

_So keep your eyes and ears open for more drama. We all know it's what keeps us going, I know it does me._

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

Dan Humphrey was able to evade another mob of fans as he walked down Park Avenue, heading to Nate's house. Nate and Chuck had become his friends in college, but Dan was still trying to accept Chuck.

When Chuck Bass bent down on one knee and asked Dan's childhood friend, Vanessa Abrams, to marry, Dan was sure Hell had froze over or something close to it like pigs flying. Nate had gone into politics and became a senator, but he still kept in touch with everyone. Jenny had become a fashion designer, J Humphrey Designs, had collaborated with Blair's own designer label, Queen B. Serena had gone on to become an actress and was dating Aaron Rose again, but Gossip Girl wasn't aware of that. And Dan, of course, had come a writer, a famous one.

But no matter where they went, Gossip Girl, the horror that had followed them in high school, still reported they still had eyes on them like the paparazzi.

Walking into his favorite coffee shop, he ordered his usual, a caramel cappuccino, and paid for it before walking back out into the chilling October air. "Daniel Humphrey?" he heard a voice. Turning around Dan looked at a boy of fifteen, his cheeks tinted pink from the cold, bundled up in a navy blue snow jacket, a matching beanie and gloves. "Are you Daniel Humphrey?"

"Just Dan," he told the boy. He noticed he had a book in his hand. "Oh you want an autograph," he said and reached to pull out his pen from his pocket.

"No," the boy said and Dan put his pen back, "Umm, can we go inside? I'm kind of cold."

"Sure," Dan said and they walked back inside the coffee house and Dan ordered a hot chocolate with vanilla for the boy.

"Thank you," the boy said, taking off his beanie and coat. Dan didn't know why but the boy looked familiar.

"What's your name?"

"Alexander," the boy replied. "But back in California, I'm called Xander or Alec."

"California? Why are you in New York?" Dan asked, taking a sip of his drink while remembering it was October and a school day and he hadn't seen a tour guide around earlier in the day.

"I'm looking for my birth parents," Alexander said, "They live here in Manhattan."

"You're adopted?"

"Foster care," Alexander muttered, "I...ran away."

"Ran away? Just to find your parents?" Dan asked but as he thought about it, he knew he would do the same thing to find Rufus and Alison.

"Yeah," Alexander said. He laughed a bit before looking back at Dan. "You know, I thought this would be hard, but it's easy."

"What is?" Dan asked.

"Meeting my father," Alexander told him. Dan looked around and looked back at Alexander questioningly. Alexander blushed a bit before continuing. "Dan, my name is Alexander Cornelius Humphrey. You're my father."

* * *

Blair Waldorf shook her head at an off-white wedding dress. "No. If my wedding is going to be perfect, my dress must be too."

"Blair, you said it had to be white," Jenny told her. "And I haven't any white material, as I tried to tell you three weeks ago."

"Blair sighed, "Oh Little J," she said sweetly but Jenny knew better, "I'm getting married to Nate in six months, so I need my dress before then. And it must be perfect, understand?"

"Blair--" they were interrupted by Blair's phone vibrating.

"Wait," Blair said taking out her phone. She pressed connect, "Yes, Blair Waldorf how may I help you?" she asked politely.

"We need to talk,"

"Oh it's just you," Blair said dryly. "What do you want Humphrey?"

"Cut the crap Waldorf and get over to my apartment. Now!"

"Why?" Blair asked.

"It's about _that _night. Now get over here!"

"No,"

"Blair this is important," Dan all but roared into the phone. "Please?"

"Oh fine," Blair rolled her eyes. "Since you said the p word," she told him than hung up. She turned to Jenny, "I have some unfortunate business matters to attend to. We'll try again in two months. Remember, Jenny, pure white."

Jenny watched as Blair walked out the store as she sank down into a chair.

* * *

Chuck Bass entered his suite at the Palace, making this way over to the minibar. He pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured.

Life was a bitch. And to Chuck, it was the queen of all bitches. And why?

Because life decided to throw some drunk secretary at him, only for his wife to catch him in the act. He hated temptation and he hated himself for falling into the its arms. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed her number. He waited and waited, than her voicemail entered his ears.

_"Hi, you've reached Vanessa. I'm not in right now, but leave your name and number and I'll get back you." _

"Hey it's me. I know you'll just erase this message, like you did all of my other ones. But I wanted to tell you I'm sorry and I love you." Chuck said the words quietly, afraid someone, anyone, would hear, than he hung up, grabbed the scotch and poured.

* * *

Blair banged on the door of Dan's Brooklyn flat. She would never understand why he decided to stay in this backwater side of New York when he could do so much better. The door opened and Dan pulled her inside. "Ow! Humphrey I'm going to sue you for abuse," she snapped. "What do you want?"

"The truth," Dan said than moved aside for Blair to see a boy of fifteen. The boy had tousled dark coffee brown hair, doe brown eyes and Blair's facial structure. Hell, he looked like her.

"Is this some joke?" Blair asked, breathlessly turning back to Dan. "You hired some street urchin to play mind tricks on me?"

"He isn't a street urchin," Dan said and showed her a piece of parchment. "Read it,"

Blair took the paper and read. The boy's name was Alexander Cornelius Humphrey, born to Daniel Randolph Humphrey and Blair Cornelia Waldorf on September 9th, 2008. She reread the paper, mainly the names and the date of birth. Glancing back at the boy again, she felt tears come to her eyes, but tried to compose herself. She was Blair Waldorf, social elite of New York's Upper East Side. She didn't cry in public.

"What's your name?" she asked the boy, who was fidgeting on the couch, only to jump when she asked the question. Realizing it was a stupid question, she said "Never mind."

"It's okay," Xander replied. "Umm...I should probably go, let you guys...umm catch up."

"Go where?" Blair asked, "An orphanage?"

"Blair," Dan said firmly, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of them. "Alec you can stay here with me okay? I'll even get you into a school."

"Really?" Xander's doe brown colored eyes lit up with happiness at Dan's words. "Thank you," he said jumping off the couch and hugged the two adults. "I've waited so long to see you both, so long, and now I can."

Dan and Blair looked at each other, murky brown meeting doe brown, silently telling each other to keep this a secret. But Blair knew that one way or another, Gossip Girl would find out about Xander.

* * *

_What's this Upper East Siders**? Lonely Boy **and** B** seem to be more than enemies; seen in the picture below, as earlier that afternoon **B **was seen entering and exiting **D's **Brooklyn flat. What's your fiancé **N **got to say about this **B**? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Unexpected **

"The Blast Heard around Manhattan"

* * *

Dan Humphrey sat on the couch with his son, playing Soul Calibur 8. Currently Alexander was playing as Taki and Dan was playing was Nightmare, with Alexander kicking his dad's ass for the twelfth time. With a random combination of square-X-circle, Alexander finished off the sliver of life Dan had and jumped up shouting in victory.

"Oh yeah! In your face Dan!" he cheered and yelled when Dan grabbed him and began tickling him. "Stop!" he breathed out through fits of laughter as Dan tickled his sides, Dan guessing he probably got that from Blair, if she was ticklish anyway.

"Say Uncle," Dan grinned as his son kept laughing.

"No!"

"Alright," Dan said and continued torturing his son. After several more minutes, Alexander finally screamed out,

"Uncle!"

Dan released his son, letting his breathe before he slugged his father in the shoulder, causing Dan to let out a groan. "You've got a good arm," Dan complemented; he must have gotten it from him. Recalling the time he slugged Chuck Bass in the face for also vandalizing Jenny, he shook his head. "You got that from me,"

"I must have," Alec replied and picked up his controller, pressing Character Select and picked Cassandra.

"You love playing as girls in this game," Dan noted.

"It's my preference,"

Dan laughed and they resumed their game. Dan beat Alexander twice but Alexander kept winning. "So," Dan began after they finished another fight. "How was life in California?"

Alexander shrugged. "It was warm, then unbearably hot, then cold then warm again but I didn't really like moving from foster home to foster home. So when I was fourteen, I got a job and worked my butt off. Then I got a job babysitting on my days off for more money, and then I went to the hospital and asked them to pull up my birth records. And when I turned fifteen I ran away," he said than looked at Dan. "What's your life like?"

Before Dan could answer, the door slammed open and Blair strutted in with a frown on her face. "This," she snarled at Dan, her eyes burning with pure hatred. "Is your entire fault! Nate won't talk to me. He thinks we're having an affair! I mean really, can't he see that I can do much better than Dan "Cabbage Patch" Humphrey? I could be sleeping with Carter Baizen, now that would make it seem more real. But not you," she paused; taking a few breathes of air. "What do you have to say for yourself Humphrey?"

Dan turned to Alexander, who had been looking at Blair before turning to Dan. "Welcome to my world," he told him.

"Is she always like this?"

"She's not as bad as she was in high school but yeah, she's like this all the time." Dan replied.

"Excuse me, but I'm right here!" Blair yelled to them. "Am I nothing more than chopped liver?"

"Yes you are," Dan told her sarcastically, "So what do you want Blair?"

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? Nate thinks we're fooling around like teenagers with raging hormones." Blair said with a sigh before looking at Alexander. "No offense,"

"None taken." he replied.

"Did you tell him the truth?" Dan asked.

"Yes," Blair exhorted with a groan.

"Did he believe you?"

"No," Another groan from Blair.

"He's a dumbass. I haven't had the time to sleep with you, and trust me, I wouldn't. Not after this," he said pointing to Alexander. "This is the first time we've seen each other in eight months, let alone made physical contact."

Alexander looked between the two before getting up, "I'm gonna go for a walk," he said but they didn't seem to be listening to him. As he walked out the apartment and got down the street, his cell phone rang. He looked down at the text message.

What's up Xander? I'm in Central. Come and see me. ^^! -Nix.

Alexander grinned and picked up his pace.

Back up in the apartment, Dan and Blair were still having a minor debate over the rumor Gossip Girl had blasted when Blair noticed something. "Where's Alexander?" she asked.

"On the--" Dan turned and saw the boy was gone. He turned to the small hallway. "Alec?" he called towards the bedroom the fifteen year old had taken residence in. "Alec!?" he called again, once more not getting an answer. Going down the hallway and into the room, Dan found it was empty, Blair right behind him. Panic swept through the two adults as they grabbed their coats and left the apartment to look for their fifteen year old son.

* * *

Alexander walked through Central Park, looking for his best friend. It shouldn't have been too hard to find a teenage girl dressed in leather and combat boots. "Alec!" a voice yelled. The boy turned to see his best friend leaning against a gate, dressed in a leather jacket over a tight blue shirt and black pants. Nixie's alabaster skin, which was rare in her family, stood up amongst the black, while her eyes were a shade of brown with green around the ring of her iris. Her hair was dyed abyss blue and her bottom lip had a thin silver lip ring. Crushing him in a bear hug, Nixie showed Alexander that she was quite happy to see him.

"How are you?"

"Good," he replied. He had found his parents, how happy could he get?

"Good? You're a real idiot Alec," she said and punched him in the shoulder. He shoved her back, playfully though.

"So," Alexander muttered, trying to start a conversation between them, "How did you get here?" he cringed suddenly, noticing it was a stupid question.

"I just clicked my ruby slippers and said 'It's no place like home' three times." Nixie said sarcastically.

"Really?" Alexander said playing along and looked around. "I don't see your friends, less you wanna count that hobo and those three thugs over there." he told her and she punched him in the arm. He laughed, despite the pain.

"I took a plane idiot." she said through her gritted teeth, a result from the sudden cold. "Damn it."

"Welcome to New York," the younger boy greeted bowing like a gentleman. "Where everything is completely screwed over."

Nixie looked and started laughing before she shoved him and he shoved her back. After a few good laughs on their life in California, the two began walking out of Central Park, still talking about their old times together.

* * *

Blair Cornelia Waldorf was never a person who panicked over useless or mindless things. If someone talked about her, she's make her response ten times worse. If someone defied her, she's make them regret it. Nothing to panic over. But in the case of her fifteen year old son, who she gave up for adoption for the sake of her own pride and social status than came back to track her down after sixteen years, went missing for more than an hour and didn't call or text her, than she had ever right to panic and run her hair throw her hair, she just wouldn't tear it out. It didn't suit her.

"Where could he be?" she wondered out loud as she and Dan walked through Central Park looking for Alexander.

"I'm not sure," Dan told her.

"I wasn't talking to you Humphrey! I was thinking out loud."

"Well gee, Blair, how was I supposed to know that? Does it look like I can read minds?" Dan snapped at her.

"No,"

"Yeah you're right I don't. If I could, I probably would have known about all of this."

"So you're blaming me?" Blair questioned. Dan threw his hands up in the air with a frustrated scream before he walked away from her. "Dan Humphrey answer my question. Are you blaming me for all of this?"

"No Blair, I'm putting half the blame on you because this is half your fault. But it's also mine." he answered her.

"How is it your fault?"

"I never knew him! I knew got a chance to see him! Do you know what that's like? You left for France, Blair! You left and you took was mine...no what was ours! Were you scared of what everyone else would think? Is that why you never told me?" he threw question after question at her in anger. How could she have taken their son away from him? How could she not tell him about what was not just hers, but his as well?

"Why should I have told you? I mean it would ruin me! And Serena was just so happy with...your relationship, I just couldn't take it. You had happiness, S had happiness. And what did I have? Nothing but what you gave me after a stupid mistake!" Blair screamed in his face.

"So you gave him up for Serena's happiness? Or mine?" he asked.

"I gave him up because I want to ruin myself anymore! Sleeping with Nate and Chuck and than having it thrown back in my face was too painful! So when I found out him, I couldn't take it. Do you really think me getting knocked up was a good idea? And with you--Brooklyn trash Humphrey being the father? I couldn't live with that!"

"Really? Well guess what Blair, this isn't about! This about your son, my son. **Our **son. Your social status didn't mean anything to me! I hated you for how you acted in high school and if I have to continue hating you, I will do so, but when it comes to our son, I will put all that aside just for him. Because he is the one thing I want, but I couldn't have or take care of him because you gave him away." Dan took a few breaths and sighed. Blair shook her curls and walked past him. "Where are you going?"

"To find our son. He's just as important to me as he is to you." she said sternly before walking off. Dan sighed and followed after her. As he walked, he realized something. He finally understood why his dad had gone so far as to find Scott. Scott was his first born and he wanted to see him and protect him, no matter how old he was. "Humphrey!" Blair's voice shattered his train of thought and the author ran after her. But neither of them knew that their argument had been heard by Penelope.

* * *

Blair opened the door to Dan's apartment and collapsed on the couch. They had looked high and low for Alexander, but at every turn, they didn't have any luck whatsoever. With a sigh of defeat, she looked up at Dan. "I fail as a mother."

"Don't feel too bad," he answered before sitting down next to her. "I fail as a father."

"And you both fail at keeping it a secret."

Blair and Dan turned to se Serena, Eric and Jenny standing in the hallway of the apartment but Serena had spoke. Fear gripped Blair quickly. "Serena," she breathed, "Serena I'm---"

The blonde woman cut her off with a slap across the face, shocking the others in the room. "I can't believe you slept with Dan," she started. Blair's shocked dimmed. She had slapped her over a one-night stand with Dan sixteen years ago? Before she could open her mouth, Serena hugged her. "But I think you both should have told me and not Gossip Girl."

"Gossip girl knows?" the two parents asked in unison. Serena pulled out her cell phone and showed them.

_Extra, Extra Upper East Siders. It would seem that the affair between **Lonely Boy and B **dates back all the way to the days of Constance and St. Jude. After a one-night stand**, B **got knocked up by **D **and fled to France for what we all remember was ten months. Now sixteen years later the lovechild of the two had returned and my sources says it's a boy. Let the drama begin, I can't wait for more. _

_You know you love me, _

_Gossip Girl_

Below the message were pictures of Dan and Blair's heated argument in Central Park, them in various stores and finally walking down the streets to Brooklyn.

"Oh God," Blair whispered but she felt as if even he couldn't help her now. Shaken, she sank back onto the couch.

"Blair did anymore else know about this?" Serena asked.

"Only two people knew," Blair said.

"Who else knew?" Dan asked. Before he could get his answer, there was a knock at the door. Getting up, Dan walked over to the door and opened it, and when he did, shock made its way across his face.

"Vanessa." Blair breathed astonished. It looks like V is back in town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Unexpected **

"_If Life gives you Drama…"_

**Author's note: I know all of you will hate V at the end of this chapter, but there is a reason for it that will be explained in this chapter, briefly, but explained nonetheless. I might just do a spin-off with the Bass family, but only if you want! Also check out the story Tale of Two Cities, under 90210/Gossip Girl crossover. It's a collaboration with me and DemonAngelz. Read it and review! Please.**

* * *

Vanessa Bass, nee Abrams, stood in the doorway of her childhood friend's apartment staring at the many shocked faces. Cross the threshold, she wrapped her arms around Blair, giving her a hug.

"I just got the blast," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Blair said and smiled gently to her. "How are you?"

"Right now, I'm worried about you two," the young film teacher told her friends.

"You knew?" Dan asked. "How did you know?"

"I bumped into her after she had her pregnancy test and treated her to coffee. She put up a fight with telling me but when I swore I'd never tell anyone, she told me. And to this day, I kept my secret."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dan questioned. "You're my best friend Vanessa." He had told her about Marcus, about Scott (after that happened anyway).

"I told Blair that I wouldn't tell her child's father, even if it was my best friend and it would damage our friendship later." Vanessa replied. "I'm sorry Dan."

"You were protecting us," Blair assurd her, taking her hands in her own shaking ones. "That's what makes you a good friend." Vanessa smiled, knowing it actually felt good to called her friend, even if she had called her that years ago.

"Yeah Vanessa," Jenny said, speaking for the first time since she had arrived in her brother's apartment. "Friends watch out for each other."

"Thanks Jen," Blair and Vanessa chorused.

* * *

Nate Archibald was going to kill Dan Humphrey, and Chuck knew that. Just looking at Nate on the ride over to Brooklyn, with his hands balled up into fists, his knuckles white and the man seethering, the CEO of Bass Industries could see the murder written in his eyes and no amount of money could get him out of jail. So as they walked up to Dan's door Chuck grabbed Nate by his arm. "Nathaniel, let me go in first and see if this is all fake. You know how Gossip Girl is."

"It had beter be a lie," Nate grumbled. Chuck shook his head and knocked on the door. Eric was the one to answer it and he greeted Chuck was a smile but the older man ignored him and the smile all together as he pushed past him and into the apartment. On the couch was Blair, Jenny and Serena who wer joined by Eric, who took his seat never to Jenny, gripping her hand. In the kitchen was Dan and Vanessa, talking about how everything was going. Chuck sighed, so far everything seemed to be...

Vanessa. Locking his eyes on the woman, Chuck took in her appearance. She had those curls instead of the straight hair he had last seen her with before she left, taking their daughter with her. She was still beautiful and she still drove him crazy with emotions he didn't know he was capable of.

"Daniel," the man said finding his voice. Dan looked at him. "I wished to see your son but apparently he's not here. Sad, really, I wanted to see if he looked like you."

"How did you--nevermind." Dan said. Vanessa removed herself from the kitchen, walking past Chuck without a hello or glance, and took her seat on the armrest next to Blair. "So where's Nate? I thought he would be banging down my door by now."

"Nathaniel is outside, hopefully cooling off his head, but let's face the facts, no amount of money will get him out of prison when he murders you, Humphrey." Chuck said simply.

"I can see why he's angry, I mean, I slept with his fiancee and got her pregnant. And now, sixteen years later, the child we produced ha come to New York to see his birth parents. But still, I don't think murder should be his ultimate option, he is a congressman." Dan said.

"True," Chuck replied. The door slung open and Nate marched in and set his sights on Dan. The Brooklyn man walked from around Chuck and up to Nate. "Damn it, Nate."

"Okay, Nate, I know you're mad, and you have every right to be, but I can assure you--" Dan started but couldn't finish before Nate slugged him in the face.

"Nate!" Blair screamed before she rushed over to Dan and helped him. "He was trying to tell you something!"

"Is it true?" Nate asked, turning his attention on his wife-to-be. "Did you sleep with him and have his child?"

"I--" Blair stammered out but the words died on her lips.

"Yeah she had me. Otherwise, would I really be in New York right now, freezing my ass off?" All eyes turned to the doorway, were Alexander stood with Nixie, the look on his face was evidence enough that he was Blair's son, he has the same pissed off look as she did.

"Alexander," Blair said rushing over to him and embraced him. She pulled away and cupped his face before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Don't you ever do that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am, but it is my fault. I mean I didn't even tell you were I was going. And because of me, Dan just got slugged in the face. I'm sorry to both of you." Alexander whispered. Blair whispered it was okay but the boy shook his head. "It isn't okay Blair. I had you two looking all over the city for me and I didn't even think about your concerns. Besides, why would you look for me anyway? I'm just the result of a one-night stand."

"They love you Alexander," he looked up to see Vanessa smiling at him before she bent down and touched his shoulder. "Blair gave you up for a reason, and what it was I'm not sure. But think about this, when you came to New York, did you want to see them?"

"Yes."

"And did the accept you when you told them who you were?" Vanessa asked.

"Somewhat."

"Do you want to know why?" she asked and he nodded. "It's because they knew, just by looking at you and the feeling they got. They love you to death, Xander and they always will." she told him and ruffled his hair. Alexander blushed lightly and noticed her left ring finger had a gold band. Whoever married her was lucky. If only he knew. Dan caught sight of the teenage girl in his apartment.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Nixie," she said. "Alexander's friend."

"Is that your real name?" Blair asked. Nixie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if you want to get all FBI on me, my name is Sophia Monique Brookes, bur I prefer Nixie."

"Nice me meet you," Blair said looking her up and down. Leather and combat boots? She wouldn't lie, it looked good on her. But the odd shade of blue hair she had along with the lip ring was a no. Maybe the girl was goth or a punk rocker. Or maybe she was just a lesbian.

"So Nixie, what bringd you here?" Jenny asked.

"Alexander and sight-seeing." the girl replied.

"And who old are you?" Blair asked.

"Seventeen," Nixie replied dully.

"Really?" Nate asked. Nixie nodded. "So you two wouldn't mind if I paid for two plane tickets out of here?"

"Nate," the adults in the room chorused.

"What?" he asked.

* * *

Vanessa stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to ground level. The doors began to close but stopped when a hand held them back. Stepping in the elevator was Vanessa's husband, who stared at her with those dark eyes. "Charles," she said as he stood next to her, facing her.

"Vanessa," he breathed out, touching her face but she moved from his touch like it burned her, while anger shined in her eyes. "I missed you."

"That's nice to hear," sarcasm dripped in her words. "But I'm pretty sure the women you slept with filled the sexual ache you had while I was away." she spat bitterely. He cringed and she felt like smiling but couldn't, there was nothing he did that made her feel happy.

"I never slept with anyone. I've been longing for you and Arianna. I missed you, missed your smile, your laugh, the look of happiness that shone across your face when you showed me the doctumentaries your students made, or when I just told you things and you'd listen. I miss Ari calling my name, showing the pictures she drew in class and her feet when she ran across the room to hug me. I miss her sleeping in bed with us after she had a nightmare," he paused and looked into her eyes, those blue eyes that were cold and unphased by his words. "I need my family back Nessa, it's frightening to be alone."

Vanessa sighed and leaned against the wall. "Charles,"

"Chuck," he said.

"I'm calling you Charles because that's you name and I'll call you what I want to call you! I'm angry at you Charles and I'm not sure I can forgive you."

Chuck leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips and she pulled away a second after they touched. "I love you Vanessa."

The door opened and Vanessa looked at him in the eyes. "Well that's too bad."

Chuck watched as his wife's form disappeared out the apartment building and out of his life. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Unexpected **

"_Drama, my Anti-Drug"_

**Author's note: The title has nothing to do with the chapter!! Also, you all get two chapters!!**

* * *

Three weeks, six days, forty-eight hours, twelve minutes and thirty seconds. That was how long it had been since Chuck Bass last saw his wife of ten years, Vanessa. Each second that tolled away was like another painful stab to his heart. The only woman he could ever love besides Blair (but that was once upon a time), haunted his dreams and thoughts each day and night. Oh how fate loved to destory him, after all, he was Chuck Bass, he didnn't deserve to be loved, or to love.

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, Alexander walked past his mom's maid and into the guestroom to do his homework and would wash the tomato stains out of his pants later on. He tossed his school clothes onto the floor and stepped into a pair of dark jeans and a button up dress shirt before cracking down on his homework. He wasn't even sure how long he had been studying after his homework was done, but he knew that when the door opened it was probably around the time Blair got home. If she wasn't drunk, which only happened once. But he hadn't expected his room door to open.

"Oh and Dorota, can you be a dear and get Cyrus and myself something to eat? We're famished," a female voice said but it wasn't Blair's, it sounded older. And who was Cyrus? The teen got his answer when an elderly couple walked into the room. "Oh," said the woman. "My, my Dorota's son had grown since we last saw him."

Dorota's son? Oh she must have meant Isacc, who was currently with his father Vanya in Russia on a small vacation.

"Um, Elli dear, I don't think that's Isacc. He looks a bit like..." the old man said but couldn't finish.

"Alexander!" Blair's voice shrieked through the house. Getting to his feet, the boy walked past the couple, muttering his apologizes before running into his mom, dad and Headmistress Parker. Blair looked furious.

"Yes?" he asked, already knowing what he did wrong.

"Sit down_, now_." Blair hissed.

He did as he was told and sat. Dan looked quite upset but not as much as Blair. "So what did I do?"

"Alexander," Headmistress Parker said with a sigh. "A few students said they saw you...assult your upperclassmen."

"In other words Alec," Dan said, voicing his reason, "You got into a fight with three older boys and walked away without a care in the world. Why?"

Alexander rolled his eyes. "They assulted me on my first day of school, they messed up my locker and spread rumors that I was gay. So I got them back."

"Why?" Headmistress Parker asked.

"I don't get angry, I get even ma'am. It's who I am." he told her.

"I see. Well, I have no choice but to suspend you for two weeks. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am, I understand," Alexander said and waited until he heard the door closed. "Finally."

"Excuse me?" his parents asked, not caring at the moment that they said it in unison. "Do you mind repeating that?"

"I said 'finally'. And I'm sure I said it with joy. I can't take another day in that school. It's a hellhole."

Blair frowned. "Is that how you thank me for finding you a school?"

"No," Alexander said. "I love you Blair, really I do, but that school will eat me up and spit me out."

"Now you know how I felt," Dan murmured, causing Blair to frown at him. "But you still have to go to school Alec," he added, not wanting to face Blair's wrath.

"But,"

"Blair!" the old man cried coming into the room. He hugged her tight. "How are you?"

"I'm alright Cyrus, it's nothing."

"That's not enough!" Cyrus said and hugged her again. He turned to Dan. "Good afternoon Daniel."

"Good afternoon Mr. Rose," Dan said and hugged him. "How's the Mrs.?"

"I'm fine," Eleanor said walking into the room, kissing her daughter on the cheek and hugging Dan. "How are you dear?"

"Good, I'm going on a book tour soon, so I'm excited."

"Can I come?" Alexander chimed in.

"No," Dan told him. "You will be staying with Blair, and writing apology letters to those boys you beat up."

"Oh really Humphrey, an apology letter?" Blair battered her hand. "He did what he had to do,"

"I'm sorry are you supporting him? Five minutes ago, you were scolding him."

"It's called acting, which I excell at, I'm proud he got even, but I'm angry he got caught."

" I can't believe this," Dan groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Believe it Humphrey."

Alexander laughed at his parents. "You guys are so childish."

* * *

Chuck sat at his desk, signing paychecks for his employees when there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said. Footsteps alerted him and he looked up to see Vanessa. He pushed out his chair and walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Don't try it," she said removing her hand. "I came only because Arianna wanted me to."

"She's here?" he asked.

"At my apartment yes. She wants to come see you," the fil teacher said while looking anywhere but his face. "Will you see her?"

"Bring her over at the end of the week. I'll take off for the rest of the day to the with her. After all, she is our daughter. The very symbol of our love."

"I'm starting to doubt you love anything."

"Vanessa," his voice was soft, as he drew her closer to him, placing his forehead to hers. "I love you and Ari, don't you understand? I never meant to hurt you or let you get the wrong impression that I would destory our family."

"Chuck," Vanessa sighed. "I'm not playing this game with you again. I'm not eighteen, young and foolish. I'm thirty-dour years old and I'm no longer playing this stupid round of cat and mouse."

"V," he purred and planted feather soft kisses along her neck. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Please?"

"I'm sorry Charles," she told him and kiss him on the lips. "I want a divorce."

Those four words ripped his heart in two and destroyed his soul. Was this all a dream?

"Goodbye Chuck." As she walked out the door, Chuck knew this wasn't a dream. It was a living nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Unexpected **

"_Daddy's Little Girl"_

**Author's note: WAFFLES!**

* * *

Jack Bass smiled as he looked at the newspaper headlines when deep down, he just wanted to laugh. Everything was going to plan. Chuck was slipping and when he finally fell, Bass Industires and Chuck's darling wife Blair would be his.

* * *

Chuck smiled when he heard the knock at his door. He had cancelled all his meetings and phone calls for this day. Walking up to the office door, he opened it, expecting to find his daughter, but instead he was met with the smiling face of Jack Bass, his scheming uncle. His own smile faded fast and he sighed.

"What do you want Jack?"

"I can't visit my nephew? Or my niece?"

"How did you...Andrew," Chuck's voice was bitter and than he looked up into Jack's eyes. "So you came to see my daughter?"

"And you," Jack's smile widened.

"Jack, if you think I'm going to let you near my innocent, pure-minded child, you have another thing coming."

"Innocent? Pure-minded?" Jack was surpaised to say the least, "I never knew those words were in your vocabulary."

"You son of a..." Chuck began.

"Daddy!"

Jack and Chuck looked to see a five year old girl with curly dark brown hair, skin like the inside of an almond and big dark brown eyes, standing with Blair. She pulle away from Blair's hold and rushed into Chuck's awaiting arms, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello princess," Chuck greeted. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes. Mama wouldn't let me see you until I bribed her," the little girl said

"It was cute," Blair added, "She gave the bambi eyes, it was so adorable...and deadly."

"I see," Chuck murmured and looked at his child, who was smiling at Blair.

"Well, I'll be off. I have an appointment, toodles," Blair said and left while glaring at Jack. The older Bass turned back to Chuck who set the child down.

"Hello sweetie," he greeted. "What's your name?"

"Arianna Bass," she said with a smile that could rival Chuck's very own. "And you are?"

"I'm your uncle Jack,"

"Oh," she said dryly before turning to Chuck, "Can we go to the museum? Mama was supposed to take me but she's busy."

"Alright," Chuck said. He took Arianna's hand and walked past Jack, not seeing the smile on his face.

* * *

Dan walked into Blair's apartment and was greeted by Dorota. "Mr. Dan, hello."

"Hello Dorota, is Alec in?"

Dorota got quiet for a moment before looking at the door of Alexander's bedroom. "Mr. Alexander is busy. He study hard for test."

"He's suspended," Dan confirmed. "I just need to talk to him really quick."

"Mr. Dan, I warn you. What you will see, not good." Dorota told him before walking off. Dan walked up to Alec's bedroom door and knocked.

"Alec?" he called but got no answer. He opened the door and almost, keyword almost, lost it. Alexander was shirtless and on top of a half naked Nixie. Clearing his throat, he got both of their attentions.

"Dan!" Alexander yelled in shock. "What the hell?"

"I'd like to ask the same question."

Crawling off from under Alexander, Nixie gave a small 'excuse me' before rushing into the bathroom, leaving the two males alone.

"Why were..."

"We were just fooling around Dan, I'm sure understand that. After all, I am your son," it was snarky abd crude showing Dan how much Alexander was Blair's son just as much as his.

"But with your best friend?"

"Yeah," it was bitter, "I mean what's wrong with sleeping with your best friend?"

"Everything, trust me I know," Dan told him, remembering the time he and Vanessa were freshmen in college. "Besides its your first..."

"Nixie and I have been in a relationship for a year Dan," Alexander snapped. "We use protection and its not like we screw each other every day."

"But still,"

"Dan," Alexander pinched the bridge of his nose. "I really like Nixie. She's awesome and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. If she wants to break it off she can."

"Are you going to be ready when the awkward after effect sets in?" Dan asked and Alexander nodded. Sighing, Dan nodded back. "Okay."

"You're accepting this?"

"More like I'm just waiting for it to bite you in the ass," Dan told and walked out the room. As he passed Dorota he told her, "Thanks for the warning."

* * *

"Daddy are you still in love with mommy?" Arianna asked as they rode from the museum to the park.

"Ari," Chuck said with a sigh, "Yes, I still love your mother. And I love you too."

"So you won't sign the divorce papers?"

"How did you know?"

"I just put two and two together and guessed. Mommy can't tell me because she thinks I'll cry. But I'm a big girl and I know you didn't mean it. The blonde bimbo threw herself at you," Arianna hissed out. Chuck smiled, she really was their daughter. She looked like Chuck but she was more of her mother in personality-a little firecracker with just a hint of Chuck thrown into the mix.

"No Arianna I won't sign the divore papers," Chuck said before laughing. "Blonde bimbo, really?"

"I can't say the other word yet. You said I had to be ten before I could say real bad words." Arianna smirked.

* * *

"Blonde bimbo?" Nate asked as he helped Chuck cook lunch for Arianna, "She said that?"

"Her exact words." Chuck answered.

"She's definately your daughter."

"I know," Chuck said, "I just don't want her to be like me."

"She won't," Nate said. One Chuck Bass was enough, he didn't need a female version of him.

"I hope so. And I hope," he paused and looked Nate square in the eyes. "I hope Vanessa sees that I still love her."

"She will man, she will."

Both of them didn't know Arianna was listening and texting her mother Chuck's feelings on his own phone.


End file.
